kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom Hearts III: Vengeance
"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? '''If you wrong us shall we not revenge'."'' - The Merchant of Venice, Act III, Scene 1 The latest installment of the Kingdom Hearts series, taking place right after KH:coded, but in an alternate timline that ignores the events of KH:3D. The game chronicles Sora's next quest across the worlds, as he tries to stop the newly revived Master Xehanort once and for all. Unbeknowst to Sora and his allies, an ancient threat has been unleashed by Xehanort. Primoris Carmina has awakened, and as Xehanort tries to veinly control this force of evil's power to suite his schemes for "Kingdom Hearts", Primoris' vengeance cannot be contained for long. He will not rest till Sora and all the worlds suffer for their "crimes" against the darkness. Main Characters Main Heroes *'Sora '- The key that connects everything. *'Riku '- The fallen friend whose close to redemption. *'Kairi '- The true love that will not let worlds keep them apart. *'Donald '- The short tempered royal magician. *'Goofy '- The simple minded captain of the royal knights. *'King Mickey '- The once and future king who carries the burden of the universe on his shoulders. *'Ansem the Wise' - The scientest supreme whose looking to correct the consequences of his experiments. *'Kevin Flynn '- The master designer of the "Grid", now trying to keep his magnum opus out of the wrong hands. *'Max Goof' - A paladin in training, trying to step out of his father's shadow. *'Chip 'n' Dale' - Extraordinary spaceflight engineers, who don't let their size hold back their genius designs. *'Jiminy Cricket - '''The conscience and scribe of world traveling heroes. *'Pluto '- The king's loyal canine, who always ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time. *'Bolt - A canine survivor of worldy destruction, who becomes a loyal companion to the "key that connects everything". *Peter Parker/Spider-Man' - A wisecracking survivor, bestowed with spectacular superpowers, but learned the hard way what comes with great power. 330px-Sora-3.jpg|Sora Riku.jpg|Riku KH2 Kairi.jpg|Kairi 48a24295821aeb10a6d70f3b136770d6.jpg|Donald Duck Goofy.jpg|Goofy Mickey.jpg|King Mickey Chip & Dale.png|Chip 'n' Dale Bolt 2.jpg|Bolt Ansem the Wise.jpg|Ansem the Wise Pluto.jpg|Pluto Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket Spider-Man.jpg|The Spectacular Spider-Man 'Main Villains' *'Master Xehanort '- The dark keyblade master longing to obtain the power of Kingdom Hearts, but his quest to do so has been the cause for all the misery and devastation in the worlds for decades. *'Primoris Carmina''' - The first demon, an agent of chaos that was born long ago in darkness, he holds control over all the Heartless and will not stop until the realm of light suffers for their "crimes" against the realm of Darkness. *'Vanitas' - One of Xehanort's early monstrosities, he is a being of raw energy, and thrives on negative emotions to survive and create twisted minions called the "Unversed". *'Xigbar ' *'Doctor Octopus ' *'Mozenrath' *'Dr. Facilier '- Known as the "Shadow Man of the Bayou", he uses voodoo magic and "Friends" from the other side in his grand scheme to become rich and powerful, the price to gain this being the souls of entire world's inhabitants. *'Professor Ratigan ' *'Hades - '''The lord of the underworld, he's the sarcastic, insidious, and flame-headed god of the dead. *'Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear''' - An abandoned stuffed bear twisted by inner rage, who now imprisons fellow toys in the hopes of making heartless minions, while he sits in the lap of luxary. *'Gaston' ' Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort Vanitas.png|Vanitas Facilier 1.jpg|Dr. Facilier Doc Ock SS.jpg|Doctor Octopus MozenrathKH3.jpg|Mozenrath Hades2.jpg|Hades Gaston.jpg|Gaston Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan ' 'The Alliance of Villain's Vale' *'Maleficent ' *'Pete' *'P.J.' *'Shan Yu' *'Cruella De Vil' ' MaleficentKH3.jpg|Maleficent Pete.jpg|Pete Hook.jpg|Captain Hook Shanyu.jpg|Shan Yu Cruella.jpg|Cruella De Vil ' 'Worlds' #Destiny Islands #Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty) #Pleasure Island (Pinocchio) #Agrabah (Aladdin) #Radiant Garden #''Space Paranoids (Tron: Legacy)'' #Duckberg (DuckTales) #Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) #Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Mysterious Horizon (Fantasia) # 100 Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) #The Land of Dragons (Mulan II) #Valley of the Great Spirits (Brother Bear) #Disney Castle #Neverland (Peter Pan) # Cherry Tree Lane (Mary Poppins) #Avalon (Gargoyles) #World of the Archeologists (Indiana Jones Trilogy) #Talltale Country (American Legends) #20,000 Leagues (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) #Kauai (Lilo & Stitch) #Mirage Arena #Andy's Room (Toy Story) #Rathcullen (Darby O'Gill and the Little People) #Kingdom of the Sun (Tangled) #Pride Lands (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) #Virginia (Pocahontas) #New Orleans (The Princess and the Frog) #Devil's Bayou & the Outback #Traverse Town #Nottingham (Robin Hood) #City of the Twilight Bark (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) #Pepperinge Eye (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) Category:Games Category:Fanfiction